


Just a Little Bit

by caramelsun



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun
Summary: In which Lee Jeno discovers a different kind of happiness





	Just a Little Bit

 

 If you ask Lee Jeno what he hates most about his life training under SM Entertainment, it isn't the tiring and endless dance classes and vocal straining lessons. It isn't the cramped dorms either, or the constant yelling and high-pitched laughter of the younger members. It was watching his best friend get taken away right in front of his eyes the moment Mark Lee stepped foot into SM.

 

 Donghyuck started his training a few months before Jeno did back in 2014. So Donghyuck already knew some of the ropes and ways inside one of the biggest korean entertainment idol agencies. Donghyuck guided him in almost every step he took, from moving in to the dorms and getting acquainted with the hyungs and ironically enough, Donghyuck was actually a couple of months younger than him.

 

 Lee Jeno was sure he would have quit being a trainee if it wasn't for Donghyuck, his new bestfriend who somehow found his way into his heart with all his dumb jokes that only he laughs at and the angelic voice that comes out of his ever so pouty lips. Donghyuck was a natural charmer, so it's no shock that Jeno instantly took a liking to the boy right off the bat, though at that age, he knew it as the like you feel for a friend.

 

 Everyone already knew that wherever Donghyuck is, Jeno will also be there, following the energetic kid like a lost puppy. And Donghyuck never minded. He also liked Jeno, specially when Jeno smiles and his eyes disappear to form two small crescents. Everyone knew that they were a pair, ask one out to hangout and the other one would automatically be a part of the plan.

 

 But all that changed when the new trainee came. He was small with brown hair and eyes as curious as a kid who was curious about every little thing. Mark Lee, that was his name. He came from the other side of the world, Canada. He barely knew korean, only spouting out words and phrases from the very limited korean vocabulary he knows.

 

 Like always, Jeno didn't really mind about the newcomer like how he didn't care about Jaemin or Jisung when they came a few months after he did. But boy was he wrong. Mark became the center of Lee Donghyuck's world. Albeit not fully forgetting the existence of his bestfriend, he started spending less and less time with him. Everytime they were together, Donghyuck would not stop talking about how Mark mixes up his vowels or how Mark started writing his own raps or how Mark started playing guitar. Jeno wanted to ask Donghyuck, "what about me? I've started making my own choreography. I'll learn how to play the guitar for you and you could sing while i play" but Donghyuck's eyes sparkled and his cheeks would give a slight hint of pink whenever their topic comes to Mark so he holds it in and continues to smile and nod to whatever Donghyuck is saying about the newest addition to the group.

 

But maybe he should also thank Mark. Because if Mark never appeared in both of their lives, Jeno would have lived in their own little charade of pretend. Jeno would have never realized that Donghyuck was more than a bestfriend, that his friend was what makes his day better, what makes waking up in the morning not such a bad thing at all. He would have never known if Mark didn't cause the green ugly feeling at the pit of his stomach was called jealousy whenever Donghyuck would practically prance to where Mark is once the practice ended. Mark Lee made Lee Jeno realize that he is indeed in love with Lee Donghyuck. 

 

It doesn't take long for Donghyuck to be completely in love with Mark Lee, like how in love Lee Jeno is to a certain boy with skin colored like honey glaze and voice the sound of bells Jeno is sure you hear once you enter the gates of heaven. But Donghyuck is different from Jeno. Donghyuck is never afraid to show his affection whenever or wherever. He likes teasing Mark with a random kiss on the cheek from time to time or a suprise grabbing of hands on the way to practice as he swings them back and forth. Of course Donghyuck does that too to Jeno, but the hurt in Donghyuck's eyes and the slight furrowing of his eyebrows whenever Mark decides to reject his advances showed how far Jeno and Mark's standing are in Donghyuck's heart.

 

Jeno hides the truth, maybe because he's afraid of rejection or maybe because he knows wording out his feelings to his bestfriend could ruin what they for built years.

 

One day, on their day off, while Jeno is busy hiding himself in his room with his mobile game in hand, Donghyuck knocks. He shouts for him to come in, expecting the younger boy to tackle him in bed and cling to him like the usual, whenever Mark's too busy recording or doing something else that Donghyuck isn't allowed to meddle in. But he was met with silence the moment he hears the door close shut behind Donghyuck.

 

He looks up and hears his heart break into a million pieces. Donghyuck is looking down at his fidgeting hands as his shoulders bob up and down accompanied sniffles.

 

"Hyuck, what's wrong?" Jeno locks his phone and places it by his bed, standing up to hug his best friend.

 

"is it Mark?" Jeno already knows the answer but he asks anyway.

 

Donghyuck just nods. A small sob escaping his lips. Jeno's heart drops to the floor as Donghyuck looks up at him with eyes strained with tears. He's been crying for hours.

 

Jeno guides Donghyuck to the bed, drapes his arms around the younger boy to wrap him in a secure embrace.

 

"It's okay. Cry it all out. I'm here," Jeno reassures Donghyuck. The way Mark's been acting lately has been taking too much of a huge toll on Donghyuck. Donghyuck's been the kind to live off of skinship with everyone. He likes cuddles, random embraces, surprise kisses and everything that Mark Lee hates. But Donghyuck was in love. What was he supposed to do when every breathe he takes, his skin jumps with the anticipation of touching Mark.

 

"Why is he like that?" Donghyuck finally says something. His voice low and soft, cracking at the syllable at the end, "He says he hates skinship and snaps at me whenever i try it but he lets Jaehyun hyung do it. Winwin hyung, too. But never for me."

 

Donghyuck's voice was so low and barely a whisper but Jeno caught on. It's true. Mark's been snapping a lot at Donghyuck the past few weeks, calling him annoying and everything. But what Donghyuck never sees is the longing look Mark throws at Donghyuck whenever the said boy turns around or is at the other side of the practice room clinging onto another member. But Jeno sees it. Jeno sees how much the boy that his bestfriend loves, loves him back.

 

Jeno just hums in response, his hand finding it way to the boys brown and soft hair, caressing it, hoping to soothe the pain away.

 

"Jeno," Donghyuck says, a little louder this time. He looks down and finds Donghyuck staring back at him, his brown eyes staring right through his soul. He feels his heart, already too battered but still beating, beat faster and louder in his chest. He wonders if Donghyuck could hear it, hear his heart cry his name, "you know that i love you right?"

 

Jeno swears he was about to lose his mind, his hand stops in Donghyuck's hair as he finds the right words to respond. Because Jeno knows it isn't the kind of love he was asking for. That the only love Donghyuck could ever give Jeno is the love that binds them together as best friends.

 

So Jeno smiles despite the tears that's starting to sting his eyes. Donghyuck smiles back, still sad and swollen from too much crying but at least the tears have stopped.

 

"of course you dummy. Why do you think i stayed in this shitty company?" Donghyuck laughs and so does Jeno's heart. Because his heart only wants one thing for Donghyuck, it's to see him laugh and live the rest of his days happy, even if it's not with him. The younger wraps his arms around Jeno's torso and burries his face on his chest. He leans in, taking in the scent of his bestfriend. Just for a while, he wants to have him right in here in his arms, in their own bubble because once he lets go he knows he'll be going back to where he truly belongs. So just for a little bit, he wants to pretend that the boy in his arms is his and only his. 

 

So the next time he sees Mark, he wastes no second and dragged the older into the hallway as the other members prepared for their choreography practice. He looks around, careful and wary, checking if someone might hear the next things he's about to say. 

 

"Hyung, look, I know this isn't my problem and I really shouldn't butt in but I can't stand seeing my bestfriend cry over your emotionally constipated ass," Jeno sighs. He waits for any reaction that Mark might make but he just keeps his head down, his fingers fidgeting and Jeno doesn't really know what it means so he continues.

"I know you like him back. I see the stolen glances, I also know that its always you who leaves him the extra bottle of water whenever practice gets suddenly extended. I see it all but Donghyuck doesn't. So if you're gonna continue fucking around with his feelings, I'll step in. Because God knows how much I've wanted him for myself." 

Mark finally looks up, surprise written all over his face as a gasp leaves his mouth.

"But I'm giving you one more chance. Because I know you're the one that he wants, not me or any other person, but you. So fucking make your move or I'll make mine."

"Jen-" Mark starts but Jeno holds his hand up, telling him to shut up. 

"Just go. Do it soon or i might change my mind, you dick." 

Mark seems to have a switch in him flipped because the next moment, Mark was on his heels, grabbing his bestfriend out of the practice room and dragging him to the elevator, probably to bring him to the rooftop. 

Jeno slumps down, back hitting the wall as he let's go of a heavy breathe. He didn't expect it to be this hard. He didn't expect to physically hurt at every word he said but it did. It hurt so much that all he could do is cry and sob into his hands as he breaks his heart to fix his love's own heart. Because Donghyuck's happiness is his happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've written this on a plane, half asleep and i don't know what to do with it anymore so i'm posting it here. It's pretty mucj just word vomit because i was feeling all angsty on that plane ride 💕 talk to me on twt? 8C @NCTenEXO


End file.
